Partial support is requested for the Gordon Research Conference: Diffraction Methods in Structural Biology to be held at Bates College, Lewiston, Maine; July 16 through 21, 2006. This biennial conference has, for many years, had the reputation as the premier conference focusing on the development of the diffraction methods that are central to the elucidation of biomolecular structure. Sessions in the 2006 meeting include presentations about neutron diffraction, electron microscopy techniques, electron diffraction, and whole cell diffraction imaging. An increased interaction between all of these research areas is essential for the future development of the field of structural biology, in particular to address future NIH Roadmap initiatives that will tackle imaging problems across many orders of magnitude using a wide variety of experimental and computational techniques. Other sessions will be forums for the presentation and discussion of some of the new technologies being developed by NIGMS programs in structural genomics and membrane protein production. To advance the development of diffraction methods, leaders in the fields of X-ray data collection, analysis, structure determination and validation will present their recent methodological advances. This always provides a great opportunity for participants to learn directly from the developers of new methods, and take this knowledge back to their home institutions. Participants have previously included developers of diffraction methodology, and those applying these methods to studies of biomolecular structure and function. For 2006, the invitations outside the diffraction community are broadening the scope, the result of a conscious decision to bring together researchers from related, but currently not integrated, fields. Speakers will include some of the best known in the field, along with young investigators beginning to make their mark. Gordon conferences are informal with ample opportunity for approximately 125 participants to interact with about 30 speakers at meals and other events. Junior participation will be encouraged with time for discussion after talks and a session devoted to talks selected from the poster-presentations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]